Memorias de un girasol
by NatsukiMei
Summary: Lucy y Natsu se conocieron cuando eran pequeños, gracias a una de las travesuras de Kuro( Happy), se coló en los jardines de Lucy, Natsu lo siguió hasta la opa del árbol, donde conoció a un pequeño ángel encerrado . Lucy desde los 3 años no salía a causa de su enfermedad. Natsu corto sus cadenas invisibles. Pero Natsu no volvió a parecer y pasaron 12 años. Se volverán a encontrar?
1. Capitulo 1: El Encuentro

**Memorias de un girasol**

**Capitulo 1**

_**El encuentro **_

**Hace 12 años atrás...**

Había un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, aquel pueblo recibía el nombre de _**Girasol **_por sus enormes campos repletos de girasoles. Desde esos campos se podía apreciar una enorme colina, que sobre salia de la vista del pueblo. En la cima de aquella colina había una monstruosa casa blanca de tejado azul, que se solía confundir con el cielo, muy alejada de la población.

En esa casa vivía un matrimonio feliz, Layla y Jude Heartfilia, con su única pequeña hija, Lucy Heartfilia, de unos tres años. Eran unos buenos vecinos, la gente estaba muy a gusto con ellos. Pero ocurrió una terrible tragedia, Layla cayo en una grave enfermedad, Jude hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos, contrato a los mejores médicos del mundo, pero llegaron tarde y los ojos de ella cerraron pare siempre.

Pasaron tres largos años, Jude no volvió a ser el mismo, dejo de salir de la casa, corto toda comunicación con la gente del pueblo. En el pueblo se rumoreaba que la casa se quedo deshabitada, otros dicen de haber visto a la hija de Jude asomada en la ventana y otros cuentan que son fantasmas.

A lo lejos del pueblo, se oía los chillidos de un niño, que perseguía un gatito de pelaje negro y de ojos agua marina.

Kuro... vuelve aquí.- decía el muchacho entrecortado por la falta de aire, aun siguiendo al gato. Era un chico de unos seis años, de pelo rosa alborotado y ojos verdes esmeralda, llevaba consigo una bufanda blanca, nunca se la quitaba.

El gato negro llego a la entrada de la casa de la colina y se colo por los huecos de la verja negra metálica. El chico de ojos esmeralda llego hasta la puerta de verja, empezó a escalarla, cuando toco el suelo y miro a donde estaba, abrió los ojos como platos.

La casa...encantada- dijo el pelirosa tragando saliva.

Volvió en si y empezó adentrarse más en la casa, buscando como loco al gato, lo había perdido de vista, hasta que oyó un maullido. Lo siguió llevándolo hasta un gigantesco árbol. Miro a lo alto del árbol, vio algo que se movía por la copa y de las hojas verdes y amarillentas apareció la cabeza de Kuro que la volvió a esconder. El pelirosa comenzó a trepar por el árbol, a mitad de camino escucho el sonido de una caja musical y una voz.

_**Se que si se funden sueños con amor  
Polvo de estrellas se volverán  
Y por eso tienes que creer  
Haber nacido haz de celebrar  
Y orgullosa haz de estar. **_

¿ Sera el fantasma ?.- pensó el pelirosa mientras trepaba por el tronco, hasta que llego a la rama donde estaba Kuro, por fin lo atrapo. Se puso de pie en la rama sujetando al gato con los dos brazos, dispuesto para bajar, pero lo detuvo la misma melodía.

_**Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor  
Tus miedos no la empañarán  
Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer  
El mal karma podrá borrar **_

_**Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar. **_

Se empezó a girar lentamente con miedo pensando que era el fantasma, de las historias que le habían narrado sus amigos.

_**A tu lado he podido estar  
Siempre yo observé tu empeño  
Cada viaje te vi emprender  
Admirando tu valor  
Si mi fuerza puede ayudar  
A que se realice un sueño  
Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor **_

Hasta que se giro completamente, viendo al temible fantasma del balcón. Era una chica de su edad, de larga cabellera dorada y de ojos marrones como la tierra recién mojada. Atónito de su hermosa voz se quedo sentado en la rama quiete cito y callado, con el gato sentado sobre sus piernas.

_**Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor  
Tus miedos no la empañarán  
Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer  
El mal karma podrá borrar  
Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar  
A tu lado he podido estar  
Siempre yo observé tu empeño  
Cada viaje te vi emprender  
Admirando tu valor  
Si mi fuerza puede ayudar  
A que se realice un sueño  
Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor  
Si aprendes a ganar a la desesperación  
El dolor se va a esfumar abriendo tu prisión  
Cuando hay amor la constancia germinará  
En la flor de la felicidad.**_

La chica se dio cuenta de que la observaban y descubrió aquel chico, que destacaba con su pelo rosa entre el verde follaje. Le miro, el pelirosa se alarmo y empezó agitar los brazos y a balbucear. La muchacha se rio y le dedico una sonrisa. Las mejillas del pelirosa se sonrojaron y echo la mirada hacia otro lado. Cogió sus manos y las puso en su pecho.

_**A tu lado he podido estar  
Siempre yo observé tu empeño  
Cada viaje te vi emprender  
Admirando tu valor  
A tu lado he podido estar  
Siempre yo observé tu empeño  
Cada viaje te vi emprender  
Admirando tu valor  
Si mi fuerza puede ayudar  
A que se realice un sueño  
Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor.**_


	2. Capitulo 2: El Adios parte 1

**Capitulo 2**

_**El Adiós parte 1**_

Poco a poco los de la caja musical se volvieron mas lentos, hasta que su sonido se detuvo y consigo la figura de la hada bailarina que había en su interior.

¿Eres un ángel?.- dijo el muchacho pelirosa, con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

La niña de cabellos dorados se le escapo una risita, mientras recogía la caja musical de la barandilla del balcón. La cara del pelirosa ardía en colores, incluso se podía ver el humo que desprendía su cabeza. Kuro se alibero de la prisión de sus brazos del chico y se acerco a la extraña ronroneando. La chica le a rasco por detrás de las orejas y el gatito negro soltó un maullido de felicidad, mientras que el pelirosa seguía sentado en la rama, esperando a que se le bajaran los colores.

Yo soy Natsu. Natsu Drageenel y ese es Kuro mi mejor amigo, ¿ cual es tu nombre ?.- dijo Natsu acercándose tímidamente hacia el balcón. Kuro salto de la barandilla y aterrizo en la cabeza del pelirosa, tumbándose y moviendo la cola divertidamente.

Mi nombre es Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Encantada de conocerte Natsu.- dijo Lucy dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa.- Eres el primer niño que conozco de mi edad.

¡¿ Enserio ?!.- dijo Natsu con voz incrédula.- Pues en pueblo hay aun más niños. Entonces nunca has salido de aquí.- dijo Natsu, en su voz se podía notar un tono de preocupación y Lucy le contesto con un geste con la cabeza de negación.- ¿ Por que ?.

Hace muchos años mi madre murió a causa de una grave enfermedad, mi padre contrato a los mejores médicos, pero no consiguieron saber que era.- dijo Lucy con mirada entristecida.- Después de unos pocos meses de la muerte de mi madre, empece a vomitar sangre, a marearme con frecuencia a tener temperaturas muy elevadas por las noches... mi padre se entero y de enseguida llamo a los médicos, me examinaron, me hicieron todo tipo de pruebas. Dijeron que tenia los mismo síntomas que mi madre y que seguramente que había contraído la enfermedad. Desde entonces mi padre me tiene encerrada en este cuarto, sin salir, hasta que encuentren una cura.- dijo Lucy sentándose en un rincón del balcón, ocultando su cara entre sus rodillas, dejando-le caer unos mechones dorados por su hermosa piel blanca.

Natsu salto de la rama, aterrizando en el balcón. Con sigilo se acerco a Lucy y se arrodilla para estar a su misma altura.

Si sigues encerrada aquí por mas tiempo enfermaras aun mas.- dijo Natsu levantándose del suelo, tendiéndole una de sus manos, Lucy levanto su cabeza para mirar sus ojos esmeralda.- Ven, yo te mostrare las maravillas del mundo en el que vivimos.- dijo Natsu entregándole una sonrisa cálida como el sol, la mano de Lucy se movió con timidez hasta que se encontró la mano de Natsu y se levanto del frio suelo.

Con las manos tomadas comenzaron a descender poco a poco del árbol. Natsu la ayudaba de vez en cuando para que no se cayera. Después de tocar suelo con sus pies, caminaron con rapidez en dirección hacia la salida, pero se pararon en seca tras ver a un par de criados cuidando las flores del jardín. Entonces Lucy torno el control del rumbo. Llegaron hasta una pared de setos. Lucy comenzó a rebuscar entre las hojas del seto buscando algo y Natsu empezó a imitarla, mientras que Kuro los observaba. Lucy empezó ha sacar del muro un enorme bloque de hojas donde se podía apreciar con claridad un pasadizo secreto que llevaba a la salida.

Un camino secreto.- dijo Natsu con ojos como platos.

Este camino lo utilizaba mucho cuando solía escaparme.- dijo Lucy dejando el bloque en el suelo.

**Continuara...**

**En la próxima semana subiré la segunda parte, lo prometo, es que últimamente me atasco se lo que quiero escribir, pero luego no me sale como quiero, bueno no voy a spoilear muxo xDD.**

**En el próximo capitulo Lucy y Natsu se hacen mutuamente una promesa ( adivinen que promesa serie èwè) . Pasan doce años y Lucy ya tiene 18 años, abandona su casa y decide ir a la ciudad e estudiar ( ahora no se que quiero que estudie estoy entre música o arte). **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


End file.
